


Sweet Like Candy

by woosanix



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Byun Baekhyun, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosanix/pseuds/woosanix
Summary: Taeyong tem um crush em seu hyung Baekhyun, que aparenta não corresponder de seus sentimentos. Uma combinação doce e complicada. O que acontecera quando Taeyong disposto a fazer de tudo para conquistar o seu crush, o convidar para ver a gravação de seu Candy Challenge?(Baekhyun x Taeyong, +18)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4
Collections: SuperOne Fic Fest





	Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, espero que gostem :)
> 
> Playlist para a leitura da fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1b5qUJjafJHmywFbmtk8SS?si=HCnx3mGcQ-OZmhblIURpvQ

**Sweet like Candy**

**Capítulo único.**

Era apenas mais uma noite de insônia para Taeyong, como todas as outras desse mesmo mês em que o mesmo quase não pregava o olho. “O Calor.” ele pensava, tentando culpar aquela onda de ar quente como a única razão pela qual ele ficava olhando o relógio sentado em sua cama.Roupas semiabertas, ar condicionado ligado, mas ele ainda estava suado. Era sempre assim, Candy tocando em seus airpods e um tempo depois ele se encontrava envolvido em sua própria imaginação, malditos pensamentos.

**Girl I'm your candy 기가 막힌 chemistry.**

Bom, e não é que dizem que a mente vazia é a oficina do Diabo? Taeyong tinha seu próprio diabo pessoal, que ficava martelando na sua cabeça, o provocando, secando seus lábios e fazendo o mais novo ter ereções tão duras quando seu próprio coração. Baekhyun-hyung. Quando ele tentava fechar os olhos, ele só conseguia pensar naquele homem, em seu abdômen bem definido, em como seus lábios se curvavam de forma quase diabólica quando ele sabia que estava levando Taeyong ao seu limite, imaginava como seu pau deveria ser grande e qual seria a sensação de colocar a sua boca naquilo, ele queria o chupar como um pirulito, doce, até o mesmo se desmanchar nele.  
Mas ele parecia tão distante de Taeyong, uma figura quase intocável, um sunbae que vivia para provocar seu hoobae, na frente das outras pessoas Baekhyun apenas se satisfazia quando constrangia Taeyong sobre o seu crush.

  
_“Eu tenho ele na palma das minhas mãos”, “O Taeyongie sempre é atraído a mim? Onde eu estou, ele logo vem atrás.”_ _“Claro que você me escolheria, não é? Se não fosse eu, quem poderia te deixar feliz Ty? Ninguém.”_

Ele conseguia ouvir aquelas palavras ecoarem na mente dele e xingava Baekhyun internamente por ser tão filha da puta. Mas ele não conseguia se afastar, ele precisava daquela sensação, daqueles olhares, de ouvir a voz de Baek se dirigindo a ele, não importava como fosse. Era como sua droga. Ele estava viciado.  
Saindo de seu transe, Taeyong pegou seu celular. Ele sabia que Baekhyun estava no quarto ao lado, afinal ambos estavam promovendo o SUPERM, grupo em que faziam parte, o que requeria em que todos os membros ficassem na mesma casa. Talvez seja isso que esteja tirando meu sono, a ideia dele tão perto, taeyong pensou com ele mesmo enquanto um suspiro ficou preso em sua garganta.

  
**Taeyong [03:40]:** Hyung- você está acordado?  
  
_Ele enviou com o coração na mão, mas uma parte dele esperava uma resposta de Baekhyun._

**Baek-Hyung [03:44]:** São 03:40 da manhã, o que você quer Taeyong?

_Droga, porque ele era sempre assim? Taeyong poderia julgar que ouviu uma risada de Baekhyun do quarto ao lado quando o mesmo hesitou em responder. Ele estava se divertindo._

**Taeyong [03:46]:** Hyung, eu preciso de você.

_Ele não estava mentindo quando dizia isso, ele precisava de Baekhyun. Em cima, dentro dele._

  
**Baek-hyung [03:47]:** Quando você não precisa Taeyongie? KKKK, vá dormir amanhã nós conversamos. E então se você quiser me dizer o que você precisa, cara a cara, talvez eu esteja disposto a te ajudar, como um bom Hyung.

  
**Taeyong [03:48]:** Mas... Hyung.

**Visualizada as 03:48.**

  
Ele sabia o poder que ele tinha sobre ele. Droga.  
Não lhe restava outra opção — ele pensou enquanto esfregou seus dedos contra sua glande que já estava inchada, sentido aquela sensação de prazer imundar seu corpo.  
Suspirou fundo e foi tentar dormir com as ideias o atormentando.

* * *

No dia seguinte quando ele acordou, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho, estava uma bagunça total pois havia sonhado com seu Hyung, mais uma vez. Ele realmente conseguia manipular Ty perfeitamente. 

Saiu do banho, olhando seu corpo branco no espelho, suas coxas delicadas e intocáveis, sua barriga e seus mamilos marrom rosados que combinavam com seus lábios. Ele sorriu. Indo em direção ao seu closet, ele já sabia o que iria dizer para Baekhyun, dessa vez ele não iria fugir das provocações do mais velho, estava desesperado. No fundo ele sabia que essa era a razão. Vestiu sua melhor roupa, o preto lhe favorecia muito bem, a cor da luxúria, ressaltava suas curvas perfeitamente principalmente pelos buracos propositais daquele visual, ele estava se sentindo sexy. Pegou sua maleta de maquiagem, indo diretamente no glitter, sim, ele estava impossível hoje e não hesitou uma coisa mais extravagante. Até se permitiu morder seu lábio inferior enquanto olhava seu próprio traseiro no espelho.

  
— _Meu deus, eu só consigo pensar nisso_ — disse em voz alta para si mesmo.

Colocou seus air pods, saindo do quarto e deu de cara com os outros na cozinha. Inclusive ele, Baekhyun que estava daquele mesmo jeito cabelos brancos jogados na cara, rindo de coisas idiotas naquele conjunto de moletom preto da Adidas, até minimalista ele é tão sexy

  
— _Taeyongie_. — Ele ouviu uma voz lhe chamar de longe, mas ele sentiu os arrepios o percorrem.  
  
— _Dormiu bem?_ — Baekhyun o provocou.  
Taeyong estava de costas, mas ele conseguia sentir a pressão que os olhos de Baekhyun faziam quando estavam pousados por ele. Ele sentiu um calor começar a surgir do nada.

— _Hm, vejo que sim. Afinal hoje você acordou meio inspirado_ – Baekhyun continuou também com seus olhos que subiam e desciam pelo corpo de Taeyong.

  
Baekhyun odiava ser ignorado e aquele comportamento do seu hoobae apenas era combustível pra sua sede incessante de provocação.

— _Se vestiu assim pra quem? Tem alguma ocasião especial hoje Taeyongie?_ — Baekhyun disse chegando perto do mesmo, que sentiu seu hálito em sua bochecha, dando mais peso no impacto em que aquelas palavras causavam em Taeyong.

— _Hyung.._ – Taeyong respondeu ainda com a voz fraca. Ele limpou sua garganta. — _Temo que sim, eu estava pensando em fazer uma coisa especial hoje_ – Ele disse se virando para Baekhyun.

— _O que?_ – o mais velho respondeu prontamente. — _Pensei que nós iríamos conversar sobre ontem_. — Ele deu um sorriso malicioso fingindo estar desapontado.

Taeyong pressionou sua língua contra sua própria bochecha.

— _Era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria conversar Hyung. Você achou que eu iria te deixar esperando?_ — Ele retrucou olhando para Baekhyun com os seus puppy eyes em um tom manhoso.

Baekhyun se aproximou mais dele, enfiando seus dedos nos cabelos azulados do mais novo.

— _Não sei, Taeyongie, você tem sido um menino muito mal ultimamente. —_ Taeyong revirou os olhos

— _Claro que não Hyung. Eu tenho um pedido na verdade_ — ele disse mordendo seu lábio inferior pelo toque de Baekhyun. — _Eu iria gravar um challenge de Candy na SM, você sabe o quanto eu gosto dessa música..._

— _Hm_ – Baekhyun estava seguindo as palavras dele, olhando diretamente para seus lábios enquanto suas mãos escorriam entre o cabelo de Taeyong.

— _E eu queria que você estivesse lá pra ver, hyung, caso eu precise da sua ajuda. É uma coreografia meio dificil, eu não sei se eu consigo sem você_ – Taeyong retrucou olhando com um olhar meio desesperado que chegava a ser fofo.

Baekhyun engoliu seco. Ele não conseguia prever as verdadeiras intenções de Taeyong, pela primeira vez. Além de não ser novidade pra ninguém que ele era meio exibicionista.

— _Você precisa tanto assim de mim Ty? Por isso que você não conseguiu esperar até hoje pra me dizer?_ — Ele riu se referindo o incidente da mensagem. — _Ok, então eu irei, na verdade, vai ser um prazer ver você dançando a minha música, estou um tanto quanto intrigado, eu admito._

— _Ok Hyung_ – Taeyong respondeu engolindo seco, ficar tão perto de Baekhyun fazia o tempo passar em câmera lenta.  
  
Baekhyun sorriu, passando o dedo em seus lábios. — _Te vejo lá._ — ele murmurrou saindo.

* * *

  
O clima estava abafado, na verdade, para Taeyong tudo era sempre mais intenso. Ansiedade? Ele não sabia dizer, mas só tudo que ele queria era sentir o ar condicionado contra sua pele levemente suada. Ao entrar no prédio da SM, deu de cara com Doyoung que parecia estar surpreso em o ver.

— _Oi, eu não sabia que você iria vir hoje_ — o moreno disse de prontidão franzindo o cenho.  
— _Eu não vim trabalhar hoje dodo, estou com outro objetivo em mente._ — Taeyong retrucou com um sorriso — _Lembra daquele cover de Candy que eu disse que queria fazer? Então, não tem lugar melhor pra gravar do que aqui, aproveitando que o Baekhyun hyung está, ele vai me ajudar._

— _Baekhyun? De novo? Vocês não estão passando muito tempo juntos não?_ — o silêncio foi cortado por um suspiro irritado de Taeyong — _Enfim, eu posso assistir?_ — Doyoung indagou com um tom enciumado, se aproximando mais dele.  
— _Talvez você pode dodo, se você ficar lá trás_ — ele impôs uma condição.

Os dois riram, era bom estar na companhia de Doyoung, mas não tanto quanto estar na de Baekhyun. Na verdade, o pensamento de estar com os dois no mesmo lugar deixava uma ideia diabólica em Taeyong.

Ele sentiu olhos nos dois e sorriu, não, ele não precisou nem da astúcia de virar a cara para adivinhar quem era. Sentiu o aroma do perfume forte de Baekhyun e ele já sabia. Realmente amava a sensação de estar sendo observado, nada se comparava a sensação de estar sendo perseguido com os olhos.   
Ele se perguntava o que seu hyung estava pensando ao ver ele rindo perto de Doyoung, porque ele estava tão quieto. _Será que sentia ciúmes?_   
Taeyong se permitiu rir ao ver que aquelas mínimas ações no fundo poderiam desestabilizar Baekhyun e toda aquela confiança dele que o mesmo comia em suas mãos.

Taeyong se permitiu colocar a mão no braço de Doyoung, e menos de 3 segundos que seus dedos pousaram na pele quente do moreno, ele ouviu uma voz vindo de trás dele.

— _Taeyong_ — ele ouviu Baekhyun chamar sua voz com um tom meio irritado. — _Você não disse que precisava da minha ajuda? Eu não tenho o dia inteiro pra ajudar meu querido sunbae._  
  
— _Hyung! Eu estava tão distraído que eu juro que nem te vi aí_ — Taeyong tentou ao máximo se fazer de surpreso, fingir que não ligava para Baekhyun era realmente uma das maiores dificuldades do mais novo, mas ele precisava tentar.

E deu certo. Ou pelo menos ele achava. A cara de Baekhyun gritou cínico e sua expressão de irritação apenas se tornou mais explícita quando Taeyong deu a notícia que talvez Doyoung iria estar com eles durante a gravação do dance cover.

— _Não, vamos logo. Só nos dois_ — Ele conseguia ouvir a hesitação na voz de Baekhyun, ver aquele homem dono de seus pensamentos mais eróticos e selvagens, hesitante por conta de suas ações? Ah, Taeyong amava o gostinho de se sentir no controle um pouco, era até excitante.

* * *

Os dois entraram, baekhyun estava aparentemente confiante apesar da irritação, enquanto Taeyong estava ansioso apesar da aparente confiança. Droga. 

A porta se fechou, o quarto estava escuro, e as janelas fechadas. Melhor assim, Taeyong pensou e seguido de um suspiro, Baekhyun se sentou perto observando curiosamente Taeyong ajustar a câmera e a iluminação.

— _Vamos repassar a coreografia?_ — Baekhyun interrompeu o silêncio mortal que dominava aquele quarto escuro.  
— _Claro._ — Taeyong respondeu sorrindo — _Pode ser passo por passo? E se não for pedir muito hyung… eu gostaria que você ficasse atrás de mim. Sabe…. Pra se certificar que eu não cometa nenhum erro._ — Ele pediu piscando seus olhos. Se Baekhyun soubesse qual parte do corpo de Taeyong estava piscando além dos olhos, ele provavelmente ficaria intimidado. 

Mas ele aceitou. Parou atrás de Taeyong observando suas costas que ficavam quase totalmente a mostra com aquela roupa. Taeyong tinha um porte físico invejável. Ele deslizou os olhos indo direto para o alvo, seu traseiro, que não era tão grande, porém parecia totalmente suculento naquela roupa.   
_Está tão apertado, como ele consegue se mover com isso?_ — Baekhyun tentava camuflar seus pensamentos sobre o que na realidade deveria ser apertado. O interior de Taeyong. Ele podia sentir a sensação do calor corporal do seu hoobae na sua frente, sua bunda mirando diretamente em sua cintura quando Taeyong se inclinava.  
E ele estava amando cada segundo. Por mais que não admitisse ele adorava ver Taeyong refletido no espelho durante os dance pratices do superm, sexy, suado, pegajoso. Ele estava quase descrevendo sua própria situação agora.

— _Hyung?_ — a voz suave e um tanto quanto sedutora de Taeyong o tirou de seus próprios pensamentos. 

— _Você está se posicionando errado_ — Baekhyun tentou mentir, forçando um certo descontentamento sobre a posição em que Taeyong estava. 

— _Assim…_ — ele murmurou. Sentiu seus dedos tocarem as coxas de Taeyong com a desculpa de mudar a posição de suas pernas, mas na verdade ele só queria toca-lo mesmo indiretamente ele precisava sentir aquilo, convidativo, macio, quente… 

Taeyong suspirou, ele foi pego de surpresa, todas aquelas ideias, aquele joguinho perigoso com Baekhyun, sua falsa ingenuidade. Ele sentiu sua ereção aumentar, revirou os olhos ao sentir o toque de seu hyung subir para a cintura, seus dedos que pareciam mais fortes, era proposital ou ele apenas estava sensível?

Muitos questionamentos para pouca concentração. Taeyong sabia o quanto era arriscado provocar Baekhyun daquele jeito, mas ele não queria parar, o desespero era inevitável. Cada vez que Baekhyun o tocava perto de seu pênis, parecia que ele estava prestes a explodir.

_Ele só está fazendo isso para que tudo saia perfeito_ — ele repetiu para si mesmo, tentando procurar uma fonte de alívio para o tesão acumulado que ele sentia por Baekhyun.

— _Pronto. Agora você está perfeito_ — Baekhyun disse, dando o play e voltando a se sentar.

Ridículo. Taeyong iria ter que editar a gravação depois, afinal depois dos toques de seu hyung ele estava totalmente desestabilizado.   
Mas ele começou a dançar, e aquela luz lhe deixava extremamente sexy. Taeyonh se sentia confiante quanto estava dançando, adicionava rebolados em transições suaves da coreografia original, ele precisava do seu toque e precisava da atenção de Baekhyun.

Que o olhava pelo espelho incessantemente, como um caçador observa uma presa, ele gostava de se sentir vulnerável, mas ele também sabia que Baekhyun já estava ansiando por ele.   
E como estava, um gostoso do caralho rebolando assim na sua frente? Ele riu consigo mesmo. Não conseguia parar de imaginar no quanto Baekhyun deveria estar sedento. Seus lábios nem mais brilhavam de tão secos, ele tinha que passar sua língua todas as vezes, enchendo de saliva, ele passava com tanta vontade que parecia machucar enquanto ele olhava seu corpo. Sim o corpo de Taeyong e mais nenhum. Quem era único agora Baekhyun? Ele pensou passando a mão em seus cabelos azuis com mais vontade, enquanto se aproximava de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun se mexeu na cadeira inquieto. Ele queria muito tocar seu hoobae, ele precisava daquilo. Sua ereção chegava a doer dentro de sua cueca. Merda, merda, merda. Estarem na SM piorava as coisas, Baekhyun era um exibicionista nato, então o fato dos dois estarem no trabalho deixa as coisas mais intensas, mas ao mesmo tempo proibidas. Taeyong se aproximava dele, tão perto. Tão difícil. de resistir. 

Ele já tinha pegado o jogo de Taeyong. O ar condicionado desligado de propósito deixava os cabelos esbranquiçados de Baekhyun grudados em sua cara. 

— _Taeyong_ — ele resmungou — _sua roupa… tem um problema. Aqui_. — Ele disse com uma voz abafada pelo calor do quarto  
Antes de enfiar a mão perto da ereção aparente do mais novo. Ele jurou que pode ouvir um suspiro de Taeyong, nem ele mais estava conseguindo se controlar. Mas ele queria provocar essa era sua natureza, ele queria sentir Taeyong desesperado do mesmo jeito que ele estava.

— _Já arrumou hyung?_ — Taeyong resmungou baixinho. Ele sentia a mão de Baekhyun tentando arrumar sua calça que estava colada por conta do suor sem sucessos, as vezes a mão do mais velho esbarrava em sua ereção o que fazia taeyong quase urrar de prazer acumulado por dentro, ele não estava conseguindo mais disfarçar aquele tesão.

— _Hyung..._ — ele resumungou. — _Para por favor. Não vai arrumar._ — Taeyong choramingou enquanto sentia os dedos de Baekhyun deslizarem pela parte interna de suas coxas 

— _Para o que Ty? Eu só estou arrumando sua calça_ — Baekhyun deu um sorriso ingênuo, mas nada. Taeyong sabia daquele lobo em pele de cordeiro e ele só teve certeza quando ele sentiu as mãos de Baekhyun esfregarem com força sua ereção por cima de sua calça.

— _Ou estão? Me diga, meu doce Taeyong, que você não quer isso? Que você não estava desesperado pela minha mão no seu pau, te tocando?_ — Baekhyun sentia o molhado atravessar a calça, pré gozo — ele pensou — _já?_

Taeyong levantou os olhos no espelho ele já estava rendido, não tinha mais como negar, queria dar pra baekhyun, mas do que tudo nesse mundo. Precisava sentir o mais velho invadindo ele e fodendo todo aquele tesão que Taeyong tinha no seu crush. Fazer ele ter um orgasmo somente por enterrar em sua próstata.

— _Hyung... eu preciso de você_ — ele sentia os toques de baekhyun aumentarem incessantemente em sua ereção. — _Por favor, eu sei que você quer tambem, me sentir em torno de você_ — ele choramingou enquanto tentou apalpar o pau de Baekhyun. 

— _Baek se você conseguisse sentir o quanto eu preciso de você, dentro de mim, ahhh… eu tô tão quente, por favor hyung não me faça implorar. Ontem eu só pensava em você, enquanto eu estava me segurando pra não me foder tão forte… AHHHH_ — suas declarações foram interrompidas por um gemido muito alto vindo de Taeyong.

Baekhyun já estava cansado daquela merda de provocação, ele puxou as calças do menor pra baixo, que por consequência correu para tirar a camiseta do maior, para liberar aquele calor, tinha borboletas no estômago e um suor escorrendo pelo seu pau mediano, cheio de veias, uma glande rosa e inchada. 

Enquanto os dois se livraram das suas roupas parece que o calor aumentava cada vez mais. Quando Baekhyun finalmente se livrou da calça de taeyong, ele enfiou seu pau em sua boca. Aquele pau delicioso, que cabia perfeitamente, ele chupava com vontade cada centímetro enquanto deslizava a mão pro traseiro de Taeyong, dando liberdade pro mais novo foder sua boca com toda a força que ele precisasse, Baekhyun babava e chupava sua até a sua base que estava lisa por conta do trabalho que seu Taeyongie fez no banho hoje de manhã.

Pulsante, era assim que Taeyong se sentia, ele estava aproveitando cada segundo de Baekhyun chupando seu pau, tão veroz — _ahn, baek_ — ele gemeu mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto puxava os cabelos do mais velho

_— Para por favor, se não eu vou gozar agora. Aí_ — ele soltou um gritinho. Baekhyun parou, tirou seu pau da boca com um barulho que até fez pop e ficou olhando pro seus olhos com uma cara de safado impagável

— _Você realmente quer que eu pare Taeyong?_ — ele respondeu ofegante

— _Hyung, eu quero gozar no seu pau… quero chegar ao meu orgasmo com você dentro de mim, por favor._ — Taeyong pediu.

Baekhyun se arrepiou com o pedido, tentador, mas ele não queria acabar com tudo agora. Ele estava tão duro.

— _Primeiro você vai chupar o meu pau, pra mostrar o quanto você é uma vagabunda pro seu hyung, e eu não tô pedindo. Mostra o quanto você está desesperado pra me sentir na sua garganta, com essa boquinha... caralho_ — Baekhyun perdeu o fôlego quando ele sentiu a Taeyong engolir ele.

Ele se sentia pulsar loucamente dentro da boca quente de Taeyong enquanto ele fodia sua garganta

— _Olha pra mim_ — ele gemeu. — _Taeyongie…_

Um olhar era o suficiente pra deixar Baekhyun maluco. Um olhar e ele iria foder Taeyong ali, no chão, em cima de um banco, ele não se importava. Só a visão de Taeyong de joelhos engasgando nele era dos céus, e fazia Baekhyun perder a cabeça.

Taeyong finalmente olhou pra ele dando a liberdade e o consentimento que Baekhyun queria para acabar com tudo aquilo logo. 

Ele puxou os cabelos de Taeyong e levou ele pra cima, começou a beijar o mais novo de uma forma feroz como ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes. Sentia seus labios se chocarem desesperadamente enquanto eles se amassavam, o ar estava se esgotando dentro da sala enquanto eles pressionavam seus corpos um contra o outro, se esfregavam enquanto ele ouviaos gemidos de Taeyong e sentia a fricção que acontecia entre seus paus. 

Ele afastou os dois bruscamente. 

— _Eu me preparei, hoje de manhã hyung. No banho, pensando em você. Não hesite por favor…_ — Baekhyun se arrepiou puxando Taeyong contra ele, ele estava onde ele queria, junto dele

Ele pressionou as costas de Taeyong contra a parede, e o menor entrelaçou suas pernas contra a cintura dele, gemendo mesmo sem Baekhyun ter entrado nele. Mas, ele estava o provocando, com menos de alguns segundos, Taeyong já sentia a cabeça do pau de Baekhyun pressionando sua entrada impedosamente enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela sua cintura deixando marcas vermelhas com a mão de Baekhyun pressionando fortemente

— _P_ _ara de me provocar Hyung, me de o que eu quero, por favorzinho…._ — Taeyong gemeu se agarrando nos braços dele. 

E foi então que ele sentiu seu hyung entrar dentro dele, um misto de dor e prazer, Baekhyun estava babado e cheio de pre gozo, suas paredes pulsavam com a recepção mais do que calorosa de Baekhyun se mechendo dentro dele, devagar e forte, enquanto seus peitos estavam grudados pelo suor, Baekhyun o encarava com sua boca entre aberta, com aquela expressão que só ele conseguia fazer

Filho da mãe, ele deveria estar amando cada segundo enquanto ele dia Taeyong encostado naquela parede. Sentir o quanto Taeyong era apertado e o quanto ele não conseguia falar a boca e fazer algo além de gemer o nome do seu hyung enquanto tentava mexer sua cintura para aumentar o atrito no seu interior.

Baekhyun estava procurando sua próstata, ele queria fazer Taeyong urrar enquanto ele esfregava sua glande que estava um tanto quanto inchada dentro do mais novo, queria gozar dentro dele enquanto sentia Taeyong chegar no seu limite com aquela foda sedenta.

— _Taeyong, eu que você pudesse ver, o quão safado você está. Desperado pelo meu pau, eu consigo sentir você me engolindo inteiro._ — Ele puxou os cabelos de Taeyong fortemente, virando a cara dele pro espelho que ficava na parede ao lado.

— _Agora você pode ver._ — Taeyong revirou os olhos de prazer enquanto ele sentia Baekhyun estocando fortemente nele, o ritmo aumentava gradualmente e só ficou mais forte quando Bakehyun chegou ao seu destino.

— _Ahhhhh, Baek, por favor me faz gozar, eu imploro, eu não tô aguentando mais, me toca_ — Taeyong dizia implorando atenção pra seu pênis negligenciado. A dor agora havia sumido e Taeyong acostumado estava inundado de prazer.

Baekhyun pela primeira vez atendeu os pedidos de seu amado, continuando suas enterradas fortes na próstata de Taeyong, que estava se encarando com os olhos marejados de desespero. Ele sentiu que ele estava no seu limite quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior com força fazendo uma cara de alívio, um grito que pode ser ouvido até nos corredores quando Taeyong chegou ao seu orgasmo e Baekhyun por consequência não aguentou e chegou junto com o mais novo, dentro dele, tão quente….

Ele saiu de dentro do menor, os dois estavam suados e muito bagunçados. Eles se se entre olharam.

— _Isso foi… insano_ — Baekhyun disse dando risada enquanto entregava seu moletom para Taeyong.

— _Foi mesmo_ — Taeyong riu sem graça — Hyung, porque você ignora seu crush por.mim? Eu consigo sentir que é recíproco.

Baekhyun foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta. E depois de tentar pensar em alguma razão para mentir ele cedeu.

— _Me desculpe, Ty, eu também meio que gosto de você._ — ele respondeu apertando o mais novo com seus braços enquanto ele estava vestido com o seu moletom. — _Sim, Taeyong, eu gosto de você_ — ele murmurrou no pé de seu ouvido de uma forma sensível. 

Taeyong riu

— _Então vamos jantar?_

— _Vamos_ — Baekhyun respondeu. — _Pera, eu acho que a gente gravou uma sex tape sem querer_ — ele completou rindo de preocupação.

— _Eu edito isso depois, hyung, não concorda que boas lembranças são feitas para serem guardadas?_ — Taeyong retrucou rindo.

— _Tem razão._ — Baekhyun completou fechando a porta.

> **Agora que eles estavam juntos tudo era doce.**

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem!!!


End file.
